bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8
Begrüßung Willkommen bei Wiki-Nui, Tobias B8! Schön, dass sich mit dir noch jemand hier angemeldet hat! Ich hoffe, dass du noch lange bei Wiki-Nui bleibst und viel hilfst! Ich bin Nathanael1711, einer der beiden Administratoren dieses Projekts. Bei Fragen und Anregungen und allem, was das Projekt betrifft kannst du dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Viele Grüße, Nathanael1711talk 19:12, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Profil Da du nun immer aktiver wirst, kannst du ja auch mal ein... längeres Profil anlegen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 19:15, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, mal sehen. Vieleicht lad ich auch mal ein Paar Bilder rauf.--Toby 19:17, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vorox Du magst Vorox auch so gerne? Ich bin auch Vorox Fan! --Jadekaiser 11:21, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Natürlich! Vorox an die Macht!(aber jetzt mal ehrlich:die könnten echt in Deutschland mal früher rauskommen, oder?)--Toby 11:23, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das Thema sollten wir auf den Fanfiction Teil verlegen, da kann ich dir mehr sagen. Aber mal erhlich, das sie in Deutschland immer erst zuletzt rauskommen ägert mich auch. Vorox an die Macht! Vorox for Ever! --Jadekaiser 11:26, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Farbe du musst in den Einstellungen, da wo du die Unterschrift eingibst, den Hacken unten drunter ausschalten. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:39, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) sorry - du sollst ihn anschalten, habe etwas verwechselt. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:41, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Du meinst den wo steht:" verlinken mit Benutzerseite, oder? Der ist aus. Hmmmmm seltsam. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-Toby]] 20:41, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ja, wie gesagt - habe etwas verwechselt, bin nebenbei im SVZ on - also, er muss an sein. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:43, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke! --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-Toby]] 20:53, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Und wenn du das mit der Farbe noch hinbekommen willst: Es muss color:black und nicht color'e':black heißen. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 00:42, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke! --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-Toby]] 08:30, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tobiasse Also, ... das auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion (Stimmt, das interessiert mich jetzt auch mal, ich hab das einfach mal gemacht. Wenn gewünscht kann ich die auch auf WNFF verschieben. --Ach ja, was mir jetzt erst auffällt Ich hab die Musikvideos, nicht TobiasM8. Ich bin TobiasB8!) hat mich nachdenklich gestimmt. Ihr beide seid WIRKLICH verschiedene Personen? Ich kann das nicht so recht glauben. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:34, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Keine Sorge, wir sind echt unterschiedliche Personen. Wir kennen uns schon sehr sehr lange (nachzulesen auf meiner Benutzerseite). Unsere Nicknames sind so ähnlich weil wir beide Tobias heißen. Der Buchstabe ist jeweils das Initial unseres Nachnamens und die 8 haben ich im Zufallsprinziep ausgewählt. TobiasM8 hat das dann einfach übernommen als er sich angemeldet hat. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 08:46, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sollte es da noch eine Auffälligkeit geben, werde ich mal bei Wikia nachfragen, ob sie das nachprüfen ... aber ich glaube dir mal. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:25, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gut, dann wäre das auch geklärt. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:30, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Fanfics im Magazin Damit hadere ich noch. Es wären zwar tolle Lückenfüller, vor allem in der comiclosen April-Ausgabe, aber wenn ich mich einmal darauf einlassen, kommen zig Beiträge und ich muss auswählen. Ich will das vorerst mal bleiben lassen, bis mir die offiziellen Kurzgeschichten ausgehen (z.B. Origin of the Rahaga, The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet, Birth of a Dark Hunter und The Kingdom, Part 2, die ich alle bereits übersetzt habe und bereithalte). Was ich viel mehr als das bräuchte, wäre jemand, der Glatorian Arena durchspielt/durchgespielt hat und mir ein Review schreibt. Statt Fanfics wären aber Witze denkbar, denn ich plane mit einem BZP Mitglied gerade eine "Activity page" mit Rätsel und einem kleinen, parodistischen Comic-Strip. DarthSpiriah 12:22, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das Review zu Glatorian Arena könnte ich machen, ich habe es schon mit zwei Glatorianern (Gresh und Vorox) nahezu durchgespielt. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:25, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gut, dann lauten die Anweisungen wie folgt: Schreibe eine bis anderthalb DINA4 Seiten über das Spiel (wenn du Screenshots mit einbauen willst, musst du die mir schicken, aber rechne damit, dass ich sie etwas verkleinern werde). Schriftart: Verdana; Größe: 10 (arbeite mit diesen Vorgaben, damit die Textlänge stimmt). Bist du eigentlich auf BZP? Ansonsten muss ich im Magazin deinen Wiki-Nui Namen angeben (man könnte ja auch beide angeben, wenn du beide hättest). Nuhrii the Metruan 13:00, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich bin auf BZp, unter dem gleichen Namen wie hier, aber ich muss noch freigeschaltet oder etwas in der Art werden. Ich kann keine Posts verfassen. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 13:07, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) GA-Review Wenn es keine Bilder enthält, reicht es mir, wenn du es mir auf BZP per PM schickst (an "Nuhrii the Metruan." Wenn es Bilder enthält, schicke es mir als .doc oder .odt an nuhriithemetruan@gmx.de). Die Formatierung habe ich dir nur vorgegeben, damit du dich bezüglich der Länge des Textes an der Vorgabe 1-2 Seiten orientieren kannst. Die geht auf BZP zwar verloren, kann ich aber wiederherstellen. Wenn du keine Bilder mit einbaust, werde ich den Startbildschirm von GA als Bild einfügen und evtl. ein paar eigene Schnappschüsse mit einbringen. Und unterschreibe zukünftig bitte deine Nachrichten in meiner Diskussion :). --Nuhrii the Metruan 13:19, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wenn's geht, spätestens 10.März. Dann hab ich bis zum 15. Zeit, alles schön zu gestalten und zu verpacken, und dann kommt es raus. Kennst du eigentlich gute BIONICLE Witze oder jemanden, der welche kennt? Nuhrii the Metruan 13:35, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Erhalten. Ich schau's mir gleich an. Nuhrii the Metruan 16:38, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Just to inform you, the Glatorian Arena review has been included in the magazine. The only things I still need to do are the comic, the activity page, the spoiler page and the April issue preview. And I may change the cover text a little. Oh, sorry, dass ich das jetzt auf Englisch geschrieben hab ;). Kommt davon, wenn man auf BZP und Wiki-Nui gleichzeitig postet... Nuhrii the Metruan 16:14, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss nur kurz das Datum wissen... --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:50, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) XD Danke für den Hinweis :P [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Hehe... Hast du schon für den AdM abgestimmt? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:36, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nein ich machs aber gleich. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Bs Ist das Pflicht? Ich denke nich, sowieso würde mit meine Benutzerseite nicht gefallen, würde ich sie abspeichern - die meisten mir bekannten syntax-funktionen gehen bei euch nich, wie z.B toggler! Grummel, bearbeitungskonflikt! Fangli 12:52, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) too - was? Für was braucht man diesen Syntax denn? Es kann ja sein, dass wir ihn gar nicht benötigen... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:25, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wer, wie was und wieso? Was macht diese Nachricht auf meiner Diskusionsseite, ich hab doch so weit wie ichs verstanden hab (fast garnicht) nichts damit zu tun! --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 18:11, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke folgendes: Du schreibst das mit der Benutzerseite, Fangli braucht für Benutzerseite toogler und schreibts auf deine Diskussionsseite... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:21, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe! Ich kann keine Bilder mehr einfügen! Immer wenn ich das versuche, kommt eine Fehlermeldung mit dem Inhalt: "You need to specify filename first.". Weiss jemand, was ich machen soll? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 09:36, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Füge die Bilder ohne das "Einfügen" ein, mit simplem Wiki-Code. Ich hatte dasselbe Problem. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:44, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) "simpler Wikicode"? schließt sich das nicht gegenseitig aus? Egal, auf jeden Fall funktionierts, danke. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 09:47, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich geht es in ein paar Stunden oder Tagen wieder, sowas passiert ja andauernd. Wir hatten schon, dass gar keine Bilder mehr angezweigt werden und so einiges mehr... --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:51, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Preis Unterschrift Mal sehen... --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 18:48, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zu unauffallig das müsste passen: --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|Rock`N´Roll Toby]] 18:52, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Perfekt! --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 18:56, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nachricht Ja, ich höre gern Deep Purple. Ich spiele übrigens E-Gitarre. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:49, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du wirst es nicht glauben: Ich auch. (siehe Bild auf meiner Seite). --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 14:51, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Willst du in meinem Wiki mitmachen? Hier die Seite: de.costummonster.wikia.com Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:53, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Klar, aber vorher müsstest du mir erklären worum es genau geht, damit keine Missverständnisse entstehen. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 15:17, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach, das wollte ich schon immer mal jemanden fragen: Hast du eine Idee, wo man die Tabs für die Bionicle Songs herkriegen kann? --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 15:21, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Es geht um eigene Monstergeschichten. Bitte schreib mir gerade mal was dahin (auf meine D-Seite), damit ich dich als Mitarbeiter anzeigen kann. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:27, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sowas wie "Godzilla v.s. Spacegodzilla" oder etwas, das Sinn macht XD ? Mach ich sofort. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 15:30, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Rollback in meinem Wiki? Willst du Rollback in meinem Wiki werden? Dann kannst du bei den Wöchentlichen Konferenzen mitentscheiden. außerdem bist du dafür geeignet, da du hier ja auch Rollback bist. Und: Schau in eben jenem genannten Wiki mal bei jener Konferenz vorbei. Das ist wichtig. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:15, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gerne! --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 12:06, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Preis 2 Kirbold Mach doch beim Kirbold-Wettbewerb mit!!! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 11:44, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hab nicht so viele passende Teile, der würde nicht gut aussehen. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 15:32, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Schlechte Nachricht Nath und ich haben einige Zeit lang darüber nachgedacht. Aber wir mussten den Entschluß fassen und ich entschloß mich noch, dir es zu sagen, um es nicht ganz unfair zu machen, da es von Fairness sowieso kaum etwas hat. Anyway, dein Rollback-Rang wacklt sehr stark. Gründe dafür sind, dass die anderen beiden Rollbacks einfach mehr tun und auch öfters anwesend sind. Du hast sehr gute Argumentationen, die ich auf jeden Fall bei der Benachrichtigung berücksichtigen werde. Aber im Moment sieht es nach Matoro20 aus... aber der muss erstmal wieder zeigen, dass er noch "lebt". Sorry für das und ich hoffe mal, dass es nicht schlimm ist. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:34, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin schon wieder da, aber ich finde: Solange ich noch nicht genug gemacht habem sollte Toby auf jeden Fall Rollback bleiben. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:35, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es kommt zuallererst auf Toby an. Ob Matoro Rollback wird ist eine andere Frage. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 16:42, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dass Matoro ein Rollback ist kann ich mir gut vorstellen, er müsste nur aktiv bleiben, und noch etwas: 3 Admins, 3 Rollbacks. Da fehlen noch ein paar... [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich hatte immer im Kopf 2 Admins und 4 Rollbacks. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:31, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aus 2 Admins wird wohl nix mehr... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 17:41, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Öööp - das war mein Gedanke, als ich Rollback war. Damals hätte ich mir vorgestellt: Admins: Bima und Nath; Rollbacks: Luzi, Mata, Toby und ich. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:44, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Skorpi hat schon recht, in letzter Zeit hab ich das Wiki ein bisschen vernachlässigt. Der Grund ist vor allem Schule gewesen, aber jetzt sind meine Mathearbeiten durch (wens interessiert 6,6,4,2,4) und ich kann mich auf wichtigere Sachen konzentrieren. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 08:55, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Preis 3 Sorry Toby, ich habe nach der "Warnung" gesehen, dass du etwas aktiver wurdest, aber ich musste dich am Ende mit Lesovikk vergleichen. Und der hat in letzter Zeit mehr als doppelt so viel gemacht wie du. Daher muss ich dir den Rang entziehen, den Rollback-Rang. Da es noch keinen wirklichen Nachfolger gibt, ist es für dich nicht allzuschwer, ihn wieder zu bekommen. Ich mach es gerade relativ ungerne, aber wenn Nath wieder kommt, würde er dir den Rang so oder so eiskalt nehmen, deshalb mach ich es lieber jetzt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 20:12, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) OK (endlich kein Druck mehr) --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 20:51, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also Unterschrift geht so oder was TobiasM8 17:03, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Banner Auch inaktive Staffmitglieder bekommen einen Banner. Daher frag ich dich nach einem Agori/Matoraner, einer Schriftart und einer Schriftfarbe, die ich nehmen soll. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 17:45, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nimm mal nen Zesk, schwarze Schrift und lass dir mal ne coole Schrift einfallen. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Freak!']] 12:46, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Chronistmagazin.de Hi TobiasB8, du hast dich auf www.chronistmagazin.de zweimal registriert, einmal als TobiasB8 und einmal als Black_Angus. Da Doppel-Accounts nicht gestattet sind, habe ich beide Benutzerkonten gesperrt. Bitte teile mir hier mit, welchen ich löschen und welchen wieder freischalten soll. Danke. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:44, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC)